


seven minutes in hell

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, Regretted Kiss, this is just angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: 'Seven minutes in Heaven’ is the game’s name, but Junmyeon would like to call it ‘Seven minutes in Hell.’





	seven minutes in hell

**Author's Note:**

> so much of angst fdskjfsdkjf i hope u like it!!! <3 (also I’m going for a function in my city so I’ll be inactive ;; this posted like minutes before we leave lmao un-beta'd)

There were lot of things which could’ve  happened to Junmyeon, and they’d have been a lot better than this. Really. He could’ve been stuck with a gang with a loaded gun against his temple, everything taken away from him, or he could’ve been in his house with robbers stealing his money away. Anything other than this, oh God, he wouldn’t mind falling off a cliff.

“You seem uncomfortable, hyung,” Baekhyun whispers, his breath against Junmyeon’s cheek. They’re smashed against each other, thanks to the lack of space to breathe in the locker. “Don’t worry, it’s just- uh, seven minutes.”

‘Seven minutes in Heaven’ is the game’s name, but Junmyeon would like to call it ‘Seven minutes in Hell.’ He’s squeezed into a damn uncomfortable locker with his friend, and they’re told they wouldn’t let them out if Junmyeon doesn’t man up and kiss Byun Baekhyun. The poor boy doesn’t know about it, he isn’t aware of many things (he’s only seventeen, after all. Not that Junmyeon’s any elder, he’s elder than Baekhyun by eleven months only), actually. Even Junmyeon’s terrible years long crush. It’s been three years.

Baekhyun knocks the locker’s door, saying, “Guys, is it seven minutes yet?”

“No, four and half minutes to go,” Someone is staring through the small creeks of the locker. “Junmyeon is it done yet?”

Junmyeon winces at the mention of the bet, and mutters, “No.”

The person leaves and Baekhyun stares at the other boy with curiousity. “Done what, hyung?”

“Nothing...  _nothing_ , really.”

But Baekhyun isn’t convinced, he gives a pout, somehow tugging at Junmyeon’s uniform with his arms folded awkwardly, he makes a whiny noise. “C’mon! I really want to know!”

“It’s nothing!”

“I won’t talk to you-”

“Stop  _yelling_ -”

Baekhyun huffs, “ _You_  were yelling! Now tell me!”

“It’s... Baekhyun, you won’t understand. It’s not something common- it’s very weird-”

Baekhyun scoffs loudly, bangs loudly at the locker’s door. “How  _long_?”

His voice is emotionless, and it triggers panic in Junmyeon’s system. He desperately pulls at Baekhyun’s uniform, bringing the younger boy close to his face. He stares at Baekhyun’s lips for a second, before whispering, “I’ll tell you, please don’t be mad.”

Baekhyun smiles widely, nodding minutely, and leans his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder with a little struggle, (How big is this locker, anyway?) and whispers, “It’ll be our secret, promise.”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath, looks out of the locker through the creeks, and looks back at Baekhyun, who looks adorable.  _This boy_ , Junmyeon thinks, heart beating faster every minute,  _he’ll be the death of me_.

Junmyeon struggles to get one of his hand which is stuck between the locker’s wall and his leg out, and holds Baekhyun’s chin, hands shaking a little, he brings Baekhyun’s face closer to his, Baekhyun’s smile fades a little, eyes half-closed.  _Is this okay?_  Junmyeon wants to ask,  _would you let me kiss you? Take your first kiss, Baekhyunnie?_

He isn’t sure who leaned in first, him or Baekhyun, either way, he can feel the lips he’s been fantasizing about for years against his, they’re a little dry, but soft, and Junmyeon can taste cherry flavor on Baekhyun’s lips. He probably used a lip balm. Baekhyun manages to cup Junmyeon’s cheek with his one hand, and presses a little harder against Junmyeon’s lips, making both of them a little out of breath.

They part for a second, Junmyeon sees stars, before diving into another desperate kiss, Baekhyun tugging eagarly at the elder’s uniform before they break the kiss. Baekhyun looks at the elder with wide eyes, panting, and trying to collect himself. Junmyeon isn’t sure how to react to those wide eyes, they scream panic and unsure.

“I- hyung, I’m sorry- oh God,” Baekhyun whispers through his breaths, touches his lips, presses his fingers harder against them. “Noona- hyung, noona- would this be-”

“Baekhyun, calm- calm down, wait a minute-” Junmyeon tries to keep his hands around Baekhyun’s face, but the younger boy slaps them away. Baekhyun is on the verge of crying. “It’s just a game- yeah, it’s just a Baekhyun, calm down- stop wriggling like that!”

Baekhyun stops moving around, and looks at Junmyeon. “Will kissing you be considered as cheating?”

“ _What_?”

“Taeyeon-noona, she’s, I- we’re  _dating_!” Baekhyun covers his mouth, holding back his “I like her so much, hyung, I, don’t. I really don’t know, hyung, I don’t want her to leave me- I don’t want to cheat on her- I know how horrible it feels, I’ve seen so many of my friends after- it’s the worst I can do to her.”

Junmyeon feels several bullets into his chest. “Baekhyun, I didn’t know- I wouldn’t-”

“Noona deserves the  _world_ , hyung, and I-” Baekhyun makes a noise, and wipes his cheeks. “I’m leaving.”

He bangs harshly against the door, saying, “Let me out!”

Someone peeks through the creeks again, Junmyeon can feel their stare on him. It’s a girl, judging by the hair which sort of sticks through the creeks. “Is it done?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun  _yells_.

The locker’s door opens, Baekhyun struggles his way out of the locker. Junmyeon can hear him running out of the hallway.

Seven minutes in Hell indeed.


End file.
